Ain't ever for the better
by Iolper girl
Summary: Bee's acting wierd so Sam decides to ask Ironhide what's wrong and in the process Sam learns a little about Bee's past. *Countains minor slash* BxBB


**I own nothing! This takes place in the movie version of transformers, its set after the second movie it's also has a dash of the animated series in it. **

**Ain't ever for the better**

Sam watched his best friend and guardian Bumblebee, worried because unlike any other day Bumblebee was simply not Bumblebee. He was quiet and acting almost as if the world was ending. Finally deciding to voice his thoughts he turned to the medic Red Alert who was currently fixing the twins. "Hey, is Bee ok?"

"Hmm?" the medic asked appearing to have not have heard the question, "I said-"

"SLAG IT TWINS WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS DID YOU DO TO EACH OTHER THIS TIME!" The gruffer and scarier medic Ratchet yelled as he entered the med bay looking _really_ ticked off. Not bothering to listen to the twins pathetic excuses such as 'the aliens did it' which really made no sense at all, he pushed the younger medic out of the way so he could take a look at the repairs done so far.

Also sighing as Ratchet had, Sam left the med bay to find someone else who wasn't as busy. He decided to visit the one who had been the yellow bot's guardian, Ironhide. It was easy to find the huge black mech, all you had to do was go to thee shooting range where the sound of the canon blasts came from. "Hey, Ironhide!" Sam yelled trying to be heard over the sound of Ironhide's guns going off.

"Hmm?" the mech grunted as he stopped firing to look down at Sam who was next to his right foot, "What?"

"Well I've noticed that Bees been acting funny today, and I was wondering if you knew why,"

"Of course," the gruff mech grunted before shooting the last target.

"Great can you tell me?"

"No,"

"What! Why not!"

"Because it's not any of your business,"

"Sure it is! Bees my guardian!" Sam yelled a little exasperated by the fact that the mech might not tell him. Ironhide was quiet for awhile before finally sighing as he knelt down holding his hand out so that Sam could jump on. "Fine!" He snapped as he walked away from the shooting range, "but you've got to promise not to tell _anyone_ what I'm telling you, got it?"

"Yep," Sam responded nodding his head eagerly, "well…" Ironhide whispered looking around making sure no was in hearing range. "Today was the day that Bumblebee lost his sparkmate."

"WHAT!" Sam yelled in surprise causing Ironhide to wince and look around with a slightly sheepish look at all the suspicious looks he was getting from both human and autobots alike. "Not so loud!" He hissed at Sam.

"Oh sorry… So when, how… WHO!"

"Many human years ago, I'm _not _telling how one becomes bonded and as for the mech's name-"

"Wait a minute back up! Mech!" Sam asked slightly surprised

"Yes in our culture it is perfectly normal for such a relationship," Ironhide snapped Slightly annoyed.

"Oh… well…ok than, so who was the mech?"

"It was Blurr, though Bumblebee called him Zippy"

"Why Zippy?"

"Blurr was a Speed bot, at first it was an insult but later it became a form of endearment,"

"Oh… ok than, so they were close?" Sam asked

"They were…" Ironhide trailed off as he stopped looking very thoughtful, "_Very _close, I had never seen such a closely bonded couple before or after them,"

"What happened?" Sam asked almost too afraid to ask, "It was after Bee lost his voice, you know after Megatran tortured him… It was horrible Bee had just come back and as soon as he arrived he told Blurr about a spy he had heard about…" Ironhide murmured "And then?" Sam asked quietly. "Blurr of course didn't give a slag about the war at that moment and refused to leave Bee's side telling him he'd deliver the message to his superior Longarm later, but Bee being stubborn convinced him to go… and… well… let's just say we found out who the spy was the hard way," Ironhide muttered angrily.

"Longarm?"

"Yes," Ironhide growled "We never saw Blurr again,"

"So how did you know he was dead-"Sam started

"A few earth hours later when we had just finished repairing Bumblebee, he started screaming something about walls crushing him and… well it doesn't take much to figure out what happened," Ironhide interrupted bitterly.

"Oh god, poor Bee…" Sam muttered, Ironhide nodded in agreement "Yes that's the awful thing about war boy, war has the ability to change ones life forever, and I'll tell you one thing it ain't ever for the better."

Fin

**Yeah I know it's a tad morbid, and I know Blurr wasn't in any of the movies and such but you know I really like the pairing. I might make a sequel too… if I get a good number of reviews *hint* *hint* **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
